The First Date
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Clare and KC's first date. TWOSHOT.
1. Part One

**First Date**

**Summary: KC and Clare have their first date. TWOSHOT**

**Part One...**

Clare Edwards rushed over to her closet and began looking through her clothes. Her best friend, sat indian style on her neatly made bed, flipping through CosmoGirl Magazine.

"I really need your help Alli! I've never gone on a date before and I have no idea what to wear! I mean...if Darcy were here, she'd be helping me like she always promised she would but she's in Kenya so----" She trailed off and looked at her friend with pleading blue eyes.

Alli let out a laugh. "Gee, thanks." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, walking over to stand by her friend's side at the closet. She thumbed through her friend's closet and pulled out an outfit that consisted of a lavender colored corduroy skirt that went just above the knees, a soft, white cashmere sweater and a pair of white leggings. "I think that you should wear this." She stated firmly.

Clare took the outfit into her hands and smiled at her friend, leaning in to hug her. "You're the best Alli!" She said before she turned and hurried into her bathroom. She came out moments later dressed to impress in the outfit.

Alli let out a soft squeal and grabbed Clare's hand, dragging her over to the vanity that sat in a corner of the room by Darcy's bed. Pushing Clare down into the vanity chair, she began to rummage through the variety of makeup. She plucked up a little silver tin of Sage Green eyeshadow and smoothed some on Clare's eye lids. Her hand then went to the eyeliner and picked out a khaki green, outlining her eyes. She put a little blush on her friend's cheeks and then some clear lip gloss. 'Simple yet girly.' She thought with a smile as she looked over her friend.

The two girls smiled when they heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

"I am so nervous!" Clare wailed out, holding out her shaking hands for Alli to see.

Alli laughed and hugged her friend tightly. "There's really no reason to be!" She assured her friend as they linked arms and headed down the stairs. "KC is your friend and you two already know so much about eachother so no awkwardness."

"I don't know about that Alli. What if I say something stupid?" Clare asked as they stopped on the second step to the last.

Alli chuckled. "Oh please Clare! You look hot! If anyone says anything idiotic it will be him because he is too busy gawking at you. Now, we should go and greet KC."

The two went into the living room where KC stood, wide eyed and shuffling feet, hands shoved deep into pants pockets and a look of uncomfortable nervousness on his face.

Her mother stood infront of the teenage boy with a firm look on her face and her hands on her hips.

"KC?" Clare voiced as she stepped farther into the room. She needed to stop her mom from saying something embarassing.

He turned and smiled at her, his gorgeous green eyes lighting up as he took her in. He was wearing a tee-shirt and a pair of jeans that weren't so baggy like the ones he usually wore and he had a blue sweatshirt type of jacket on over the tee-shirt. "Clare." He answered her as he took a step closer to give her a hug, momentarily forgetting that his girlfriend's mother was in the room.

Alli giggled behind them and a flash of light blinded them momentarily.

Clare and KC blinked and looked at her. She held a five dollar camera in her hand and was smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry." She said as she put the camera into her purse and looked to where Clare's mother still stood, watching their antics. "Um...Clare?" I am gonna go on back to your room so you can talk to your mom." She said as she hurried back up the stairs.

"Now Clare, I expect you to be back by ten. No later than that. And I expect This boy to be respectful to you." Her mother told her, throwing a glance first at her daughter then at KC.

"MOM!" Clare yelled, face turning red at her mother's implications. "KC won't do anything disrespectful to me! He's a good guy."

Mrs. Edwards raised an eyebrow. "He's also a teenage boy. He runs on hormones."

KC was the one flushing now. "Mrs. Edwards, I would _never _take advantage of Clare. I care for her too much to do that." He said as he cleared his throat. He sounded almost as if he were going through puberty again with how his voice took on a higher pitch as he'd said that.

Mrs. Edwards' gaze softened and she pulled her daughter into her arms. "I just worry about you Clare. After what happened to Darcy...." She trailed off, obviously not wanting KC to know exactly what happened to her oldest daughter.

His brow furrowed as he heard the words mother exchanged with daughter. 'What had happened to Clare's sister that scared her mom so much?' He wondered silently. He'd have to ask her at some point tonight.

------

After a few more minutes, the two young teens were out the door, walking close and holding hands. "So where are we going for our date, KC?" Clare asked of him, staring up at him.

He smiled softly at her and brought her hand up to his mouth to brush his lips over her knuckles. "I was thinking dinner and the arcade....and then I was thinking about---I mean he depends on if you want to but---" He was stuttering a sure sign of nerves.

"What?" She asked with a soft, amused grin.

KC took a deep breath and then said, "I wanna take you to my group home. I want you to meet Nash. He's my guardian and all the other kids there. I need for you to meet them." He eyed her hopefully, trying to get a hint of her reaction.

Clare's breath caught in her throat and she stopped to stare at him with wide blue eyes in awe. "You want me to meet your group family?" She breathed out. "Really?"

He bit his lip shyly and nodded. He trusted her with this. And he knew Nash and the kids had been wanting to meet the girl he was always talking about for quite some time. "Yeah. I do. But first...." He said with a grin as he wrapped a hand around her wrist and began to pull her along. "....dinner." They stopped at The Dot which oddly enough had the blinds drawn down and as he went to open the door, he put his large palms over her eyes.

"KC!" She laughed, smiling as she stumbled a bit, her back pressing against his chest.

He put his mouth to her ear and whispered, "It's a surprise for you." His hands slid from her glasses and she opened her eyes and looked around, letting out a stunned gasp.

The room was lit by luminousent white candles and soft music was playing from the radio and there was a table with a table cloth and a red rose in the center.

"KC," Clare gasped. "How did you do all this?"

"With a little help from us, Baby Edwards." A voice called from the counter causing Clare to turn.

Holly J stood there with Spinner at her side. They were both smiling at her.

"I asked them for help a few days ago, right after we kissed at the dance. I went to see Spinner and asked him for help and Holly J was there and she said that she wanted to help too." KC told her as he shrugged one shoulder and gave her a charming half smile.

Clare looked up at her boyfriend with glistening blue eyes as she leaned in to press her lips against his softly. "Thank you." She breathed. She'd never felt so special in her entire life.

"You guys should set down." Spinner commented as he brought out an iced tea and a root beer and sat them on the table. "The dinner is almost ready."

Clare and KC both laughed and took their seats, intent on enjoying one another's company.

**Next Part: Dinner continues, arcade time, KC takes Clare to his group home.**


	2. Part Two

**The First Date**

**A/N: As a fair warning, I mentioned Darcy's rape in this.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Degrassi.(If I did, JT would still be alive and we'd have seen Darcy say goodbye to Clare. Not to mention she'd have told Peter sooner that she was going to Kenya instead of telling him at the last minute the day before she left) I do however, own the character, Sara Winters.**

**Part Two**

"I can't believe you planned all this!" Clare said, eyes wide and joyous.

KC smiled at her. Happy to see that she was enjoying their date so far. He;d had girlfriends in the past but none that he'd really cared about. Not like he cared about Clare. The candles illuminated her face perfectly.

"You know, if you two keep smiling like that, I am going to begin to think you've both gone insane." Holly J's teasing voice said as she placed a plate of spaghetti infront of each of them as Spinner came out and sat a plate with two pieces of Texas Toast between them.

"Wow. Holly J does have a soft side." Spinner said to her teasingly as he bumped his hip into her's.

The older girl flushed in embarassement before one of her tiny, yet strong hands grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him with her. "C'mon." She growled out. "Those two need some privacy."

"But..." Spinner started to say only for Holly J to slap him upside the head lightly.

"_Spinner! _**NO! **You _**are not **_going to spy on them." She hissed as she dragged him into the kitchen.

KC and Clare laughed at the scene those two were causing and turned to their food.

"Thanks for all this KC." Clare said shyly as her lips quirked up in a smile after she wiped some spaghetti sauce off of her mouth. "You doing this for me makes me feel special and the fact that Spinner and Holly J helped---" She stopped talking and leaned over the table slightly to kiss his cheek.

"You deserve it Clare." He told her with a soft smile.

The dinner continued on with general conversation and the clink of forks against plates.

Spinner came out and took their plates from the table, coming back moments later with two styrofoam cups of hot chocolate. "It's cold out there." He explained as he handed them each a cup.

--------

The two left moments later, arm in arm. "KC?" Clare asked hesitantly as she stared at his profile, wondering how he'd take the question that she was about to ask.

He looked at her, wondering for a moment why she was acting strange, if she didn't like the date as much as she'd told him she had. "Are you okay, Clare?" He asked in concern.

"I'm fine KC. I was just---wondering if you'd tell me what happened to your parents..." She asked him as she swallowed hard.

KC sighed and led her over to a bench for them to sit down. "I've been in foster care for two years." He told her carefully as he squeezed her hand sweetly. "My parents died in a car wreck. A drunk driver hit our car. I was in the backseat and had lost consciousness. When I woke up a day later, some man from child's services was there with a police officer. The police officer told me that my mother and father were killed on impact."

Clare gasped beside him and she began to stroke his hand with her thumb.

He gave her a grateful smile before he looked up at the sky. "They'd have liked you. My mom especially." He told her.

She smiled tearfully before she said, "So, KC. You promised me something about an arcade?"

KC finally smiled--thankfully and helped her up. The pair raced up the block to the arcade and ran inside.

"I haven't been to an arcade since I was little! Darcy and I used to always play that game and get alot of tickets. It used to be a competition between us." Clare told him, nodding her head in the direction of a game where you were supposed to throw a ball in one of the holes that went from ten points to one hundred.

"Well do you want to play it?" KC asked her.

She giggled and nodded as she ran torward the game. KC paused and just stared for a moment, enthralled by this different side of Clare that he was seeing.

They played many more games and then finally, grew tired taking their tickets up to the prize counter where KC picked Clare out a stuffed dolphin, causing her to laugh as she hugged it to her and grinned up at him with a childlike glee.

-------

After they left the arcade, KC took her hand in his and led her down a street. He stopped infront of a brick home and he put a gentle arm around her waist, holding her close. He smiled down at her and opened the door slowly. "C'mon." He told her softly as he led her inside. The noise of the television and children's laughter filled her ears as soon as she stepped inside.

A little girl who appeared to be around eight, ran up as soon as she saw him. "KC! KC! Your back!" She said as she hugged him with one small arm, clutching a rabbit stuffed animal that appeared to be as old as the little girl holding it---in the other.

KC laughed and bent at the waist to pick the little girl up. "Hey Sar." He said as the girl hugged him. "This is my girlfriend, Clare Edwards. Clare, meet Sara Winters."

The child lifted a small hand to wave and smiled shyly before burying her head into KC's neck, arms tightening around him. "Hi." She whispered, peeking out at Clare.

"Hi Sara." Clare said with a soft smile and friendly wave.

He sat the little girl back on the ground and said, "Why don't you go play Sara? I'm going to go introduce Clare to Nash."

Sara nodded and ran off into a room.

"Nash should be in the kitchen." KC told Clare as he led her past a living room where seven kids ranging from ages ten to 13 were watching television. They walked into the kitchen where a man with curly, black hair stood, putting something in the fridge.

"Nash?" KC asked.

The man looked up quickly, almost hitting his head on the freezer door. He smiled when he saw the girl that stood by KC's side. "You must be Clare." He said, grinning as he walked torwards she and KC and held out a hand for her to shake.

Clare nodded and grinned as she took his offered hand. "You're Nash, I presume." She answered.

Nash nodded and took a step back. "KC has been driving us nuts. You are all he talks about anymore."

She laughed and glanced at KC who was flushed a deep red. He mumbled something under his breath and then said, "We are going to go to my room now, Nash."

Nash nodded. "Okay, just keep the door open a crack. And it was nice meeting you Clare."

"You too, Nash." Clare told him.

-------------------------------

Clare?" KC asked as they sat on the bed in his room---with the door open of course, watching television.

"Hmm?" She mumbled as she lifted her head from it's resting place on his shoulder to look at him.

He swallowed hard, wondering if she'd get mad at him for asking. "What did your mother mean when she mentioned your sister?"

Clare froze. Her eyes flickered and darkened and her breathing became haggard. "Do you really want to know that KC?" She whispered softly, unable to look at him.

KC frowned and ran a hand through her hair. "You have me worried Clare."

"My life isn't as perfect as everyone thinks. A year ago, my sister went on a ski trip with her friend, Manny and Peter. All kinds of kids were hanging out at the lodge drinking. From what I understand, she and Peter were sitting on the couch talking and Peter went to the bathroom. Darcy passed out on the couch with a cup in her hand and when she woke up in the morning--she was in bed with Peter. She wasn't wearing any clothing and yet Peter was. Someone had spiked her drink earlier that night with the Date Rape drug. They put Peter into the bed so she'd think that they'd gotten drunk or something and slept together--or maybe so she'd assume Peter was the one who did it." Clare took in a deep breath as she remembered what her sister had done after. Slitting her wrist and mutiple attempts at suicide because what happened made her feel dirty. "My sister was dragged off to a room and no one stopped it. No one did anything." Clare's tears stained her face now and she couldn't hold back her sobs any longer.

He swallowed hard at his girlfriend's words as he tried to keep from crying. "That's horrible." He said. "Did they ever find her attacker?"

Clare shook her head against him as she held his tee-shirt tight in one fist. "No. Darcy...she didn't tell anyone until it was too late. He'd attacked other girls too. He'd put that drug in whenever they sat their cup down somewhere. Her rapist could be anyone. I mean...he could actually be in our _school._ " She said in disgust.

"I wish I'd have been there to stop your sister's attack." KC said, both because he meant it and because he didn't know what else _to _say.

She pulled away and smiled at him, eyes still glistening with tears but atleast she didn't look so heartbroken anymore. "Thank you." She whispered as she leaned in to kiss his lips. "You know that Alli will be begging me for details on our date, right?" She said with a laugh as she changed the subject.

He laughed. "Of course she will. She'll probably bug me as well. She's been our biggest supporter."

"She really has been. I still remember that after the dance, she called me up and squealed in my ear because we'd made up." Clare told him.

KC smiled and shook his head as he pulled Clare closer and they turned to watch television. He was happy with how his life was turning out and he wasn't going to do anything to ruin it. Ever

**The End**


End file.
